


Bens big day

by Xenophobic_Child



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Other, i don’t know it’s sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23280745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenophobic_Child/pseuds/Xenophobic_Child
Summary: it’s his big day.





	Bens big day

Ben hates his tentacles. he felt like a monstrosity. he never felt like he fit in. every had harmless (for the most part) powers, but he had a monster inside of him. It grew hungrier as the days went by. It craved blood that ben couldn’t give it. that’s when it started talking matters into its own hands.

It was a cool saturday afternoon in august, and Ben could be found reading. that’s surprised no one, as that was something he enjoyed quite a bit. the other kids were doing something else whether it be training or simply lounging. ben was left alone in peace and quiet. but something was itching deep inside him. /they/ wanted something. blood. suddenly bens brain was full of thoughts of blood and guts and gore. and strangely enough it was more a craving than just a thought.

the second time he felt it was when he was hanging out with Vanya. it felt kind of off to just be the two of them, but they had to get used to it with five gone. them hanging out was basically just vanya playing her violin while ben read, but it was comfortable. that’s when he felt it. heart wrenching pain. a pain he’d never felt before, he was sure he was going to die. he leaned over clutching his stumach. Vanya looked up at the sound of his book clattering to the ground. “get dad.” ben managed to croak out.

being on a mission was always stressful, but with the added pain ben wasn’t sure he’d be in his a-game. it was difficult fending off the pain until /they/ were released. it felt like all the he pent up pain was finally gone. at least at first. his body flipped unceremoniously to the ground as pain took over. “so this is it huh” he thought as his vision faded to black.


End file.
